liveactiondisneyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Walt Disney Productions
Walt Disney Productions es la compañía distribuidora de películas más grande del mundo, por el momento.thumb|330px Empezó con una idea de Walt Disney, pero acabó como una enorme compañía de películas. Historia 1923-1933 *1923: Disney Bros. Studio es fundado el 16 de octubre por los hermanos Walt y Roy Disney y el animador Ub Iwerks. Producen la serie Comedias de Alicia. *1925: Por insistencia personal de Walt Disney la compañía se renombra como Walt Disney Studios. *1927: Finaliza la producción de Alice; Disney obtiene el contrato para animar Oswald el conejo afortunado. *1928: Walt pierde el contrato de la serie Oswald; se produce el primer corto animado de Mickey Mouse: Plane Crazy. Primera aparición de Clarabella. *1929: Primera Silly Symphony: The Skeleton Dance. El 16 de diciembre, se reemplaza la sociedad inicial formada en 1923 por Walt Disney Productions, Ltd.. Se forman otras tres compañías asociadas: Walt Disney Enterprises, Disney Film Recording Company, y Liled Realty and Investment Company. *1930: Primera aparición de Pluto. *1932: Primera película de animación en Technicolor denominada: Flowers and Trees. Primera aparición de Goofy. 1934-1943 *1934: Primera aparición del Pato Donald. *1937: El estudio produce su primera película, Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. *1938: El 29 de septiembre las empresas de Walt Disney Enterprises: Disney Film Recording Company'','' Liled Realty e'' Investment Company ''se fusionan en Walt Disney Productions. *1939 Después del éxito de Blancanieves y los siete enanos la compañía quiso hacer una película llamada Rainbow Road to OZ *1940: Se estrena la segunda película de Walt Disney, Pinocho. *1940: El Estudio se desplaza a Burbank, California, hasta hoy en día. *1941: Comienza la segunda huelga de animadores (la primera ocurrió en Fleischer Studios en 1937); Como USA entra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el estudio comienza la producción de material propagandístico y moral para el gobierno. *1942: Estreno de la película Bambi. *1943: Walt Disney Company casi cerraba sus puertas debido a la IIGM. 1944-1954 *1944: La compañía tiene pocos activos en caja; y como consecuencia lanza una re-edición de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, generando un importante beneficio a la compañía. *1945: El estudio lanza su primer actor vivo (no-animado) para una película, James Baskett, y se convierte en una estrella como Tío Remus en Song of the South. *1949: El estudio comienza la producción de películas totalmente en vivo con Treasure Island. *1952: El 16 de diciembre, Walt Disney funda WED Enterprises con el objeto de lanzar parques temáticos. *1950: Se estrena el largometraje La Cenicienta. *1953: El 6 de abril, Walt Disney funda Retlaw Enterprises para tener sólo control sobre los derechos de su nombre. Posteriormente operará sobre ciertas atracciones dentro de Disneyland, entre ellas se tiene el monorraíl y el tren de Disney' (Disneyland Railroad). *1954: Walt Disney Company cambia de propiedad privada a propiedad pública. 1954-1963 *1954: El estudio funda Buena Vista Distribution con el objeto de distribuir sus películas; comienzo del programa de TV denominado: Disneyland. *1955: Se abre Disneyland en Anaheim, California. Walt Disney Productions es propietaria de un 34,5% de Disneyland, Inc. incrementando su propiedad hasta un 65,5% en 1957, en ese entonces compra el resto de las acciones a ABC en 1960. *1961: El estudio lanza las licencias y los derechos sobre Winnie-the-Pooh; se crea una subsidiaria internacional denominada Buena Vista International. 1964-1973 *1964: La compañía compra tierras y comienza a construir cerca de Orlando, Florida, para Walt Disney World (entonces conocida como Disney World o El proyecto Florida). *1965: La producción regular de cortos animados cesa, debido a la baja demanda de los teatros. Walt Disney Productions adquiere WED Enterprises. *1966: Muere Walter Disney, su hermano Roy lo sustituye. *1967: Comienza la construcción de Walt Disney World. *1971: Abre Walt Disney World Resort en Orlando, Florida; Muere el hermano Roy Oliver Disney y Donn Tatum empieza la larga lista de presidentes. 1974-1983 *1977: Roy E. Disney, hijo de Roy Disney y sobrino de Walter Disney, renuncia a la compañía por diferencias creativas. *1978: Se realiza una adaptación de Blancanieves. *1981: Planes de un canal de cable son anunciados. *1982: EPCOT Center abre en Walt Disney World Florida, el yerno de Walt Disney, Disney, Ron W. Miller, reemplaza a Cardon Walker en el puesto de CEO. *1983: Comienza la emisión de The Disney Channel en los sistemas de cable americanos; abre el parque temático de Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo DisneySea, en Japón. 1984-1993 *1984: Se crea la empresa Touchstone Pictures; El estudio escapa de una compra por Saul Steinberg, Roy Edward Disney y sus socios de negocio. Stanley Gold destituye del cargo de CEO a Ron W. Miller, reemplazándolo por Michael Eisner y Frank Wells. Resultado del primer Save Disney de Roy E. Disney. *1985: El estudio empieza a hacer cortos animados para la televisión, empezando por Adventures of the Gummi Bears y The Wuzzles; En cintas de video se lanza por primera vez Pinocho, y se convierte en un súper-ventas. *1986: la compañía cambia de nombre de Walt Disney Studios a The Walt Disney Company el 6 de febrero. *1987: La compañía y el gobierno francés firman un acuerdo para que se pueda crear el primer Disney Resort en Europa, comienza el proyecto Euro Disney. *1989: Se lanza La Sirenita. Disney ofrece una fuerte suma de dinero por la compra de los personajes de Jim Henson, Los Muppets. Abre los Walt Disney-MGM Studios en Walt Disney World. *1990: Se estrena en TV The Muppets en Walt Disney World, pero Jim Henson muere y el trato nunca se cierra. *1991: La Bella y la Bestia es el primer filme animado en ser nominado a un Óscar a Mejor Película. *1991: La compañía cotiza en la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York (BNNY). *1992: El controvertido parque de Euro Disney Resort abre a las afueras de París, Francia. *1993: Disney adquiere el estudio independiente de películas llamado Miramax Films; La mercadotecnia de Winnie the Pooh se agota, y se elaboran productos de Mickey Mouse por primera vez. 1994-2003 *1994: El parque Euro Disneyland se renombra como Disneyland París, Frank Wells muere en un accidente aéreo, Jeffrey Katzenberg renuncia debido al rechazo de Eisner de que dirija los estudios de animación y funda Dreamworks SKG. Planes para Disney America en Virgina, California o Ciudad de México son abruptamente parados sin explicación alguna. *1994: Se estrena El rey león, película donde Elton John gana el Óscar a Mejor canción original, por componer Can you Feel The Love Tonight para la película. *1995: En octubre la compañía contrata a Michael Ovitz como presidente, Disney lanza bajo un acuerdo con Pixar Animation Studios la primera película en CGI, Toy Story. *1995: Disney compra el canal deportivo ESPN. *1995: Disney crea la productora cinematográfica Disney Family Studios. *1996: Las empresas ajenas a Walt Disney se renombran bajo el sello Disney Enterprises, además adquiere Capital Cities/ABC. Michael Ovitz es despedido bajo un "acuerdo mutuo" de millonarios costos para la empresa. *1997: The Walt Disney Company relanza las series antológicas de nuevo, ésta vez en formato DVD. *1997: Cloverway y Buena Vista se alian a Toei Animation para el estreno en cines (exclusivo para latinoamérica) de la película de la serie anime Dragon Ball Z: "La Batalla más grande del mundo esta por comenzar", bajo el nombre de "Dragon Ball Z: La Película". *1998: Se inaugura Animal Kingdom en Walt Disney World. Disney firma un contrato de 5 películas con Pixar, la primera de ellas es A Bug's Life. Disney acuerda con Canal Satélite Digital el lanzamiento en exclusiva de Disney Channel España. *1999: Se estrena la película animada Tarzán, la cual es la última de la "Era renacentista de Disney" (así le llaman por el tipo de dibujos que posee). *2000: Robert Iger toma el puesto de Presidente y COO. Se relanzan los clásicos de Disney en DVD bajo el sello Masterpieces. *2000: La Asociación Internacional de Radiodifusión (AIR) se convierte en miembro de la Radiodifusora Disney. *2000: Se estrena Disney Channel para Latinoamérica. *2001: Disney Channel y la ABC se convierten en miembros de la Organización de Televisión Iberoamericana (OTI). *2001: Disney California Adventure y Tokyo Disney abren sus puertas al público. *2001: Disney compra la Fox Family Worldwide (anteriormente conocida como Fox Kids Worldwide) y sus sub-sidiarias; Fox Kids y Saban Entertainment por 3.300 millones de dólares, dando a Disney poco más de 81 millones de televidentes. En esté contrato se adquirieron también los contratos de la compañía con otras empresas como Toei Company y su sub-sidiaria Toei Animation, así como los derechos en América de las producciones Japonesas Super Sentai y Digimon, los derechos de la sagá Power Rangers y de todas y cada una de las producciones televisivas de Saban Entertainment tales como las series de TV de los años 90 de Marvel Comics. *2002: Walt Disney Studios abren cerca de Disneyland París, donde el área entera es rebautizada como Disneyland Resort París. Disney finaliza las negociaciones para adquirir los derechos de los formatos de la serie Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *2002: Se estrenan por ABC Family las series Power Rangers: Wild Force (última serie de la llamada "era post-Zordon" de la saga y estrenado originalmente por Fox Kids) y Digimon Frontier; las únicas producciones de Saban Entertainment para Disney. *2002: Se estrena el videojuego Kingdom Hearts, un trabajo conjunto entre The Walt Disney Company y Square Soft. Es la primera vez que Disney se reúne con Square para realizar un trabajo conjunto. *2003: Roy Disney renuncia al puesto de director del estudio de animación y de la mesa directiva, alegando las mismas razones que hace 26 años junto con Stanley Gold, inician la campaña Save Disney 2, que exigía la renuncia de Michael Eisner. Disney lanza su primera película con clasificación PG-13, denominada Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra. *2003: Se realiza la producción de la serie Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja, la cual es la primera generación de la saga que no es producida ni distribuida por Saban Entertainment (comenzando así la llamada "Era Disney" de la saga). *2003: Disney firma un contrato con una cadena de televisión de Canadá, Family Channel (operado por Astral Media), para emitir series originales de Disney Channel. 2004-2009 *2004: Comcast lanza una oferta de compra hostil hacia Disney. Michael Eisner es reemplazado como jefe de la mesa directiva por George Mitchell, el 17 de febrero. Disney compra los personajes de Los Muppets (excepto los personajes de Calle Sésamo). *2005: Disneyland celebra su 50 aniversario el 17 de julio. El 11 de septiembre Hong Kong abre oficialmente un parque temático. Robert A. Iger reemplaza a Michael Eisner como CEO el 1 de octubre. También en octubre, los co-fundadores de Miramax, Bob y Harvey Weinstein, dejan la compañía para formar su propio estudio. *2006: El 25 de enero, Disney anuncia la compra de Pixar Animation Studios por 7,4 mil millones de dólares: Steve Jobs se convierte en accionista mayoritario. El 7 de febrero Disney recupera los derechos de su personaje preliminar, Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, mediante un convenio con NBC Universal. Se estrenan en Disney Channel High School Musical, la mejor película en los largometrajes de Disney Channel Movies, y Hannah Montana, la serie con mayores ingresos de Disney Channel. En el cine es estrenada Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre de la Muerte, ubicándose en el segundo puesto de las películas de mayor recaudación en el año. *2007: Disney adquiere Club Penguin, el sistema de videojuegos multijugador online. Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo, tercera parte de la más exitosa saga de la compañía, es estrenada siendo un gran éxito. *2008: Disney readquiere la cadena de tiendas Disney Store. Prepara nuevos proyectos como Bolt, La princesa y el sapo (2009) y Rapunzel (2010). *2008: Disney adquiere a la productora Vooz Inc., y a su personaje Pucca. *2008: Disney entra en la sociedad de televisión española NET TV, lanzando en televisión abierta, por primera vez en su historia, el canal Disney Channel en dicho país. *2009: Disney anuncia la compra de Marvel Entertainment por 4.000 millones de dólares, por lo que cerca de 5000 personajes del Universo Marvel pasan a ser propiedad de Disney Enterprises Inc. (tales como Spider-Man, Los 4 Fantásticos, Los Vengadores, Hulk, Los X-Men, Wolverine, Daredevil, El Capitán América, Iron Man y Ghost Rider). **Disney adquiere los derechos de distribucion de Los Vengadores y Iron Man 3, por una transaccion estimada de 15 millones de dolares a la Paramount Pictures, dejando disuelto por completo la particpacion y/o distribcion de los proximos proyectos de Marvel. *2009: Disney crea la primera "princesa Disney" de raza afroamericana (Tiana). *2009: Dick Cook ya no está en Disney. *2009: Disney confirmó que obtuvo la autorización de emitir Naruto Shippuden en Estados Unidos. En un comunicado de prensa, la distribuidora; Viz Media confirmó que los derechos del anime fueron adquiridos por Disney XD, la cual comenzó a transmitir la serie el 28 de octubre. 2010 *2010: Disney compra a la empresa de videojuegos Wideload Games. *2010: En julio del 2010, después del Mundial de Fútbol, Disney retira las acciones con Corus Entertainment por falta de éstas y tuvo que alanzar con la Astral Media, según los accionistas en Canadá. Disney podrá a retornar sus acciones con Corus en diciembre del 2014. *2010: El 17 de diciembre se estrenó Tron Legacy. *2010: Se estrenó Enredados, la película Nº 50 de la Compañía, donde se presenta la primera princesa en 3D; esta película está basada en la historia de Rapunzel. Esta Pelicula se convierte en la pelicula de animacion mas costosa de la historia con un valor estimado de produccion de 260 millones de dolares, y colocandola en el 4 puesto de las peliculas mas caras en la historia del cine *2010: Disney pierde los derechos de Digimon. Además, vende a Haim Saban y a su nueva compañía Saban Brands la franquicia Power Rangers por 43 millones de doláres. *2010: Disney genera un record en taquilla de 3.791 Millones de Dolares, convirtiendolo el 2010 en el año de mas ganancias en taquila en toda la historia de Disney, Record que fue roto en 2013, Entre la peliculas que se destacan Toy Story 3, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, estas fueron las dos peliculas mas vistas del año. 2011 *2011: Vuelve W.I.T.C.H. con una película en live action, y su tercera temporada. *2011: Fallece el mayor accionista de The Walt Disney Company: Steve Jobs. *2011: Disney vende los derechos de las series Masked Rider, Las Tortugas Ninja: La Siguiente Mútacion, Beetleborgs y VR Troopers a Saban Brands. *2011: Stan Lee (co-creador de personajes de Marvel tales como Spider-Man, Los 4 Fantásticos, X-Men, etc.) firma un contrato de crear, dirigir y producir 3 películas de súper héroes para la compañía. Dichos personajes no serán parte del Universo Marvel. 2012 *2012: Disney adquiere Lucasfilm y sus franquicias fílmicas Star Wars (de la cual se confirma una nueva trilogía) e Indiana Jones (con quinta entrega en producción) por 4.050 millones de doláres. *2012: Se estrena Wreck-It Ralph la segunda película de vídeo juegos *2012: Disney y Pixar estrenan Brave, la última princesa moderna de Disney. 2013 *2013: Disney decide cerrar Lucas Arts por lo cual se cancelan los videojuegos planeados por Lucasfilm. *2013: Disney piensa hacer un filme basado en la festividad mexicana del Día de Muertos por lo que la empresa pensaba registrar como suya esta festividad, esto causo revuelo en México y en las redes sociales, debido al enojo que esto causo Disney declino en las órdenes de patente que solicitó. *2013: Disney se une a Hasbro para poder emitir la serie de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad para mayor entretenimiento y diversión para más público. *2013: Disney adquiere los derechos de distribucion de Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Capitan America, Estos derechos fueron cedidos por la Paramount Pictures en una negociacion amistosa, en la que se desconoce el monto. La transaccion cerro el 31 de Agosto del 2013. *2013: Disney rompe su propio record en taquilla puesto en 2010 de 3.791 Millones de Dolares, su nuevo record es de mas de 4.000 Millones de Dolares en taquilla. A pesar de que El Llanero Solitario se convirtiera en un fracaso se destacan las peliculas Iron Man 3, Oz, Un Mundo De Fantasia, Monsters University, Thor, Un Mundo Oscuro y Frozen. Convierten a el 2013 en el año de taquilla de Disney, desde el 2010. Categoría:Artículos con contenido de Wikipedia